


Les morts ne se reposent pas

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Old text, On Hiatus, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Riagrin un homme au cheveux écarlates est mort mais en errance sur la terre n'est pas finie, en effet au lieu de se réincarner, il reste sous forme de spectre, Forme qui signifie que le défunt à encore des choses à faire dans ce monde. Que doit faire Riagrin?





	1. Chapter 1

Je suis bel et bien mort, et cela depuis un mois maintenant. La chair de mon corps se décompose. C'en est fini du beau et ténébreux Riagrin, je suis six pieds sous terre, et à présent les cheveux rouges ne voleront plus au gré du vent. Désormais, je sers de repas aux nécrophages. Moi qui détestais les vers de terre, ils sont devenus mes seuls compagnons. Je soupire d'ennui. Plus jamais je n'aurai d'homme pour me réchauffer en hiver, je ne pourrais plus manger de glaces, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, et encore moins me balader dans d'autres pays.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette que Marvin ne m'ait pas transformé en lycan. Je l'avais rencontré il y a de cela un an. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, courts, se dressaient fièrement sur sa tête, mais quelque chose, autre que sa chevelure au parfum sauvage, m'avait charmé : ce petit plus que les créatures surnaturelles appelées faes ont. Je croyais naïvement que ce genre de choses n'existait que dans les contes, mais je me suis trouvé bien bête quand un jour de pleine lune. Ce soir-là je l'avais vu se transformer en un énorme loup, aussi noir que l'étaient ses tout cela est derrière moi désormais. Le seul moyen pour que je revienne à la vie est la réincarnation, mais mon esprit reste attaché à cette terre, comme s'il me restait quelque chose à faire.

Je quitte mon corps putride pour traverser le cimetière, un seul autre l'habite en ce moment. C'est une jeune femme morte il y a de cela une semaine. Je me souviendrai toujours de ces funérailles, car jamais je n'ai rencontré autant de monde lorsque j'étais encore en vie, du moins pour un enterrement. J'ai vu les motos faire un boucan du tonnerre devant la dernière demeure de cette pauvre fille, et le spectre de cette dernière pleurait de bonheur devant tant de reconnaissance. Je me suis toujours demandé comment cette femme à l'apparence si frêle pouvait avoir la reconnaissance de ces brutes en cuir, et ce soir, je le lui demanderai.

« Bonsoir madame, puis-je vous accompagner cette nuit ?dis je avec un léger sourire  
-Je ne suis pas sûre que Tigrou apprécie, mais faites, de toute manière, je suis morte.. Sans regret, ou presque. Dit-elle un peu tristement  
-Comment ça, presque ?  
-J'avais un dernier rêve avant de quitter mon corps, que je n'ai pas pu réaliser à cause d'un stupide cancer.  
-C'est donc de cela que vous êtes morte.  
-Oui. J'aurais bien voulu que les faes existent, je serais vivante aux côtés de mon Tigrou.  
-Vous êtes très attachée à lui à ce que vois, très chère.  
-Bien sûr, qui d'autre pensez-vous que j'attends, dans cet endroit sinistre !  
-Votre mari est donc un motard.  
-Oui, et c'est une crème. Il n'y a pas plus gentil comme homme.  
-Les préjugés sur les motards sont donc -je étonné  
-Pas vraiment, il existe des motards tels qu'on les représente dans les médias.  
-Donc comme tous les préjugés, il y a du vrai et du faux.  
-C'est -elle avec un sourire sur son visage pâle les mains sur ses genoux fantomatique.  
-Je vais vous laisser, je vois déjà le soleil se lever.  
-J'espère encore discuter avec vous très cher.  
-Au plaisir. »

Je retourne dans mon propre emplacement, et je réfléchis à ce qui me retient sur cette planète. L'argent ? Non. L'amour ? Non plus. Alors quoi ? Je me le demande bien. Je suis sûr que je resterai une éternité sur cette planète avant de le savoir.  
Nous avons continué à converser jusqu'à la mort de Tigrou. Je me retrouve à présent seul. Quatre mois sont passés depuis notre dernière discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

Pourquoi était-il mort si tôt ? C'était mon meilleur ami. Il était parti trop tôt sans un mot. Je me suis décidé à lui rendre visite après une longue hésitation. Six mois ont été nécessaires pour que j'aie le courage de voir cette surface de pierre, où était gravé son nom en toutes lettres : Riagrin Peridagio.

Il n'avait jamais su que j'étais un faes moi aussi. Je l'ai caché, car pour moi c'était un secret ignoble. Je suis un cyclope, mais ça ne se voit pas grâce au collier que je porte et qui ne me quitte jamais, celui-ci possédant un enchantement permettant de cacher ce secret aux yeux de tous. J'étais l'un des derniers de ma race.

Me voici devant cette fichue surface grise. Je déposai une gerbe de fleurs au pied de celle-ci. J'avais choisi des chrysanthèmes rouges, qui rappelaient ses cheveux flamboyants. A se demander si ce jeune n'était pas en vérité un esprit du feu. Certes, ce sont des faes plutôt rares : quand ils meurent, ils deviennent des esprits qui rejoignent le soleil, mais avant ils doivent accomplir une chose durant leur vie ou leur mort : devenir le soleil d'une dizaine de personnes. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il avait été le soleil de sept personnes : sa mère, sa sœur, Finigan son premier copain, Suzanne, une jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée de la noyade, Yuki le touriste japonais qui avait eu besoin d'un guide qui parlait anglais, Roran, un drôle d'étranger, et Marvin le lycan. Il lui restait donc encore trois personnes mais sous sa forme fantomatique cette tâche était plus difficile, car seuls les autres spectres et les vampires très puissants peuvent voir les esprits comme s'ils étaient vivants.

Je pris ma respiration et déclarai : « Mon cher, je crois que tu es un esprit du feu et que ton destin est de retrouver le soleil pour qu'il vive plus longtemps. Il faut que tu sois le soleil de dix personnes durant ta vie et non-vie. Je sais que tu peux y arriver mon ami. Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je dois te dire... Je suis un cyclope. »

Je me trouvais seul face à cette pierre sinistre, sans réponse. Je savais que les morts entendaient les vivants dans leur sommeil si leur âme n'était pas pas réincarnée ou envoyée au soleil. Car tout les hommes et toutes les espèces de faes, sauf les esprits du feu, se réincarnaient jusqu'à atteindre la perfection, et seulement-là, le repos leur serait accordé pour toujours. Mais la perfection dans ce monde n'est qu'une chimère que les hommes ont inventé. Le sort des esprits du feu était donc très enviable en fin de compte. Je mis une bouteille de vin rouge de très bon cru sur la tombe de mon ami esprit du feu. Je fis une petite prière et me mis à lui chanter sa chanson préférée avec ma voix très grave, ce qui était horrible à entendre. Je quittai le cimetière et dit :« Adieu mon ami, rejoins vite le soleil. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ou suis-je ? J'ai beau avancer rien ne change. Tous les arbres se ressemblent, encore et toujours les mêmes pierres au mêmes endroits. Comment ai-je fait pour me perdre ainsi ? J'ai pourtant un bon sens de l'orientation. Que faire? Le jour commence à me fuir, bientôt je ne verrai même plus où je marche. Quelle idée stupide de cueillir des champignons dans les bois. Je voulais juste agrémenter mon repas de produit frais en venant directement à la source. Premièrement je n'ai pu pas un seul bolet dans cette forêt maudite et deuxième je n'ai plus de quoi boire même pas de l'eau. Je commence à courir droit devant moi en évitant les arbres barrant mon passage. Je fais vite car je sais que le lieu est un endroit où chassant les lycans et les autres faes aux métamorphoses animales. Voulant à tout prix rester humaine, je m'engage vers ce qu'il me semble une clairière, vu que qu'il y a moins d'arbres plus je m'approche plus je vois clairement cette grille en fer forgé. Je mets ma main dessus, bien sûr c'est froid. Je frissonne un peu en remettant la capuche de mon manteau vert sur mes frêles épaules, faisant découvrir mes cheveux bleus. Quelle est cette impression ? Pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment que tout ira si j'entre de ce cimetière ? C'est trop bizarre d'habitude ça fait flipper non ? Non ne pensepas ma grande peut-être qu'il y aura une petite cabane en bois dans le quelle je peux m'abriter. Au fait je suis pas tout à fait humaine apparemment je serai la lointaine descendante d'une nymphe, moi personnellement je n'y crois pas. Je m'avance dans l'allée sombre, pas un bruit ne vient à mes oreilles même le vent s'est tu. Je veux rentrer chez moi et en plus je crois qu'il y a des fantômes, je sais que seuls les vampires très puissants peuvent les voir ce qui n'empêche de les sentir mais au lieu de sentir un froid, je sens une chaleur. Serait-ce un esprit du feu pas encore accompli sa destinée, celle de rejoindre de notre chère étoile. Comment va-t-il faire ? Je suis humaine et lui non. Les esprits me font peur mais je sais que celui-là ne fera rien de méchant. Comme les vampires ne chassaient pas aux mêmes lieux que les lycans, suite à un accord entre ces deux factions, je soupirais. Comme je suis la descendante d'un faes plutôt puissant je connaissais presque tout ce qu'il avait savoir. Pourtant tout ce que j'avais hérédité de mon illustre ancêtre c'est ces fichus cheveux bleus. Toutes les enfants qui descendaient de ces êtres mythiques apparemment très beaux qu'étaient ces esprits de la nature avait les cheveux bleus pour les filles et les garçons. Je frissonnais encore, même je serai peut-être aidé par cet esprit du feu mais je devais me mettre à l'abri. Je sens la chaleur se déplacer, je la suis et trouve ce que je cherchais c'est-à-dire un abri. Je remerciais l'esprit ardent et je m'engouffrais dans la cabane en bois. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis que l'endroit était peu équipé mais je m'en contenterai. Je m'installais sur la chaise quand j'entendais un bruit de l'extérieur. Je me mettais dans un coin de la cabane pour me mettre à l'abri. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient progressivement, je sentais l'air mais rien me donnait un indice sur l'identité surnaturelle de la personne à l'extérieur.

« Oh une nymphe quelle chance j'ai.  
-Allez-vous-en  
-M'en aller pourquoi je ferai ça ?  
-Je suis qu'une humaine ordinaire, je n'ai rien d'une nymphe, je suis moche.  
-Ne mens pas et laisse-moi rentrer.  
-Que fais-tu ici vampire ?  
-Oh tu as deviné ma nature grâce à ce faible indice.  
-Facile c'est connu. Je ne t'inviterai jamais à rentrer reste dehors.  
-Oh toi lâche-moi ! Fichu esprit du feu !  
-Tu m'aides encore toi, merci mille fois. Je sais que tu fais ton devoir mais merci.  
-Comme si un faible esprit pouvait faire quelque chose contre moi ! Dégage moucherons.  
-Courage accroches-toi vaillant esprit du feu que je connais pas. »

C'est dans ses moments que je regrettais d'avoir au moins un des pouvoirs de mon ancêtre mais je n'avais rien, juste la couleur de cheveux. Tant que je n'invitais pas le vampire à rentrer, je ne risquais rien mais il suffisait que je croise son regard pour qu'il m' hypnose et le problème est réglé. Je remettais ma capuche sur ma tête en prenant bien soin de mettre un bout de tissu devant mes yeux. J'espérais que le jour allait bientôt faire son apparition. Je me mis en boule et je commençais à fermer mes yeux, les bruits et les cris du vampire m'empêchant de dormir. Les minutes et les heures s'égrainaient avec lenteur et ma peur grandissait au fur et à mesure. Je voulais que tout cela cesse et rentrer chez moi.

« Tu as de la chance petite le jour se lève mais je t'aurais un jour crois-moi. Maintenant que je connais ton odeur, je te lâche plus. »

Je soupirais et je m'endormais soulagée. Je me réveillais plus tard dans la journée et regardais mon montre. Il était déjà midi ! Je devais rentrer absolument. Je sortais en quatrième vitesse de la cabane et je traversais le cimetière en courant. En ayant une dernière pensée pour le fantôme qui m'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré sa condition. Je courais à en perdre haleine et je me retrouvais en dehors de la forêt après une douzaine de minutes. Je souris et parti très loin de cet endroit étrange. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée. Moi, Amélia, dix-neuf ans, descendante d'une nymphe avait vécu une drôle d'aventure et je devrais acheter un anti-vampire à la sorcière que connaissait ma mère. Pour ne pas revivre de telles frayeurs.


End file.
